Laughing Stock The Clown Android
Laughing Stock is a Clown/Puppet Animatronic, He is a Similiar to a Android. He Also Has Green Eyes. He Wears a Black Puppet Mask (Looks Like The Phantom Puppet's) and a Black Bow Tie. He Has a Few Cracks on His Mask and Body. He Laughs Alot and Is Kinda Annoying. He is Not Related to The Puppet Even Though His Design Being Very Similar Withered Version: He is Missing The Suit on Both Hands and Feet. He Has Pieces of The Suit on His Arms Missing. He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Mask and Body. Both of His Eyes are Black With White Pupils. His Bowtie is Slighty Torn and His Mask Has a Small Part on The Body Missing. Toy Version: He is Not Very Different From His FNAF 1 Appearance. But He Has Red Cheeks on His Mask, a Black Top Hat, and No Cracks on His Body, He is Also Less Annoying. Phantom Version: He Has Lots of Wires Hanging Out of His Body, He Has 2 Huge Holes on His Torso, He is Missing His Left Arm, His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Lower-Leg Part of His Right Leg. He is Badly Burnt and His Mask is Slighty More Cracked. Nightmare Version: His Jaws are Wider, Causing His Mask to Have Cracks Around His Mouth. He Has 3 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. His Right Eye is Black with a Red Pupil, He is Covered in Cracks. Most of His Endoskeleton Mouth is Exposed Under His Sharp Teeth. Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Right Arm and Right Eye. His Left Eye is Black with a Red Pupil, He Has Lots of Wires Hanging Out of His Body. He is Missing The Suit on His Torso and Left Arm Also. Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing His Right Hand and His Left Eye. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He Has Lots of Exposed Wiring and Endoskeleton on His Body. His Mask is Badly Cracked. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket and His Left Arm is Missing, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg and Right Arm. He is Also Very Burnt and Rusty. Nightmare Toy Version: He Is Missing His Left Forearm. He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Left Shoulder, Mask, and a Huge Rip in His Torso. Both of His Eyes are Black With White Pupils. He Has a Small Rip on His Right Shoulder. His Bow Tie is Torn. He Has 5 Sets of Sharp Teeth. His Red Cheeks are Cracked. Fredbear Version: His Eyes are Dark-Green, His Bowtie and Mask Has a Little Bit of a Shiny Silver Tinge. He is Less Annoying. He Has No Cracks and Holes on His Body. He Sits in a Black and Green Music Box, Similar to The Puppet.